filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis of the Filth
Francis of the Filth is a book written by George Miller but canonically The Eldest Negi, first introduced in the video FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW). It is a book that holds the history and secrets of the omniverse, and is wanted by many, including Chin-Chin and the Peace Lords. It is currently in the possession of Pink Guy. The book's knowledge is currently known only (in lore) by Frank, Pink Guy and (presumably) Yadaran. ;The book is available for purchase: : * iBooks (iTunes) * Amazon Plot Basic Plot The book details the events of Frank's life, from his birth in the Lorong Village to and his adventures into the Omniverse. The book explains in much greater detail the inner workings of the Omniverse and its denizens than the Filthy Frank Show. Plot Summary The book starts with a passage that appears later on in the book. The actual plot starts with Frank being found in the gutters in an Indonesian village in 1945 and being given the name Franciscus. After being found to have an advanced intellect compared to other children, he was taken to Okinawa, renamed Frank, and worked in a lab with another man who he named Bitchiro. This lab is under the control of an organization named "Suncorp", and Frank's boss is a man named Honda. Here, Frank studies the impact of radiation and other things on biological chromosomes. He also becomes a person of interest to an American Military man known as Sergeant Benson, who is looking for anyone involved in the Axis powers from the recently-ended WWII. At this lab, Frank's own mind begins to be shaped into the kind of mind we see throughout the rest of the book, dividing people into "leaders" and "followers", and he begins to perceive the world as "cancer". Soon, visions of numbers came to Frank, and Bitchiro himself mutates many times. After finally reciting the numbers he received, he and Bitchiro are thrust into a new 'dimension'. Here, in a dark and dreary place, Frank meets Pink Guy. Pink Guy explains to Frank the many tiers in existence, as well as about the three omniverses. Pink Guy also says that Frank ascended a tier, and that the top tier is unknown, only known to be the 'Ultimate God', though some claim this to be Chin-Chin. Pink Guy informs Frank that he is not pivotal to helping the omniverse. Pink Guy then leads Frank on a journey through the omniverse, meeting both Lemon Man and Salamander Man. Ending up in NYC, Frank and Pink Guy and Salamander Man meet Safari Man and stay in his apartment, eventually meeting others like Alpha Centurion and Drone. Soon, Chin-Chin appears to Frank and tells him that he must pay him in chromosomes. So Frank and the gang set out to get them, while also thinking of a way to thwart Chin-Chin. On their journey, they constantly get separated and reunited. Frank visits many realms and meets other characters like Red Dick, Prometheus, Dr. Sack, Negi (generations 1 and 4), Goomba, and Percy the Pigeon. He also meets new characters like Tatorium, Gitzon, Tyrone, and many Peace Lords with many names. After being confronted by Chin-Chin, Frank finally meets the Ultimate God, who explains to Frank the purpose he gave him, and blesses him with colors of light with unique significance. Frank becomes enlightened, and returns to the apartment where all of his friends are waiting. In the end, Frank realizes that he himself may just be, in some way, the Ultimate God The Revelation The last chapter of the book (or the first, if it is read digitally), is titled Revelation, and is separated into two 'rounds'. The named author is Negi Gen 1, and it goes through the visions he received from a source of light. Much of it is cryptic in nature. These visions center around a boy, who is a reference to Frank. In round 1, it shows that the boy was brought out of darkness and placed by two Nazi-appearing Kings. After being surrounded in a light that is negative towards him, he then is found by Pink Guy, who shows him the White Room, where "In the White Room, you are god". The boy loves the white room, but is taken from it to be judged. When Pink Guy then enters the White Room, he makes a powerful being, and the omniverse is destroyed. In round two, the boy is shown as being taken under the guidance of Pink Guy, while other beings discuss and try to/claim to remember the first omniverse. It then cuts to another vision, where it shows an ancient deity creating a world. A child then is born of the ancient deity and an unnamed woman in one omniverse, and Negi realizes that this child is the boy from the first vision. But the ancient deity destroys that omniverse, but did not destroy the boy. Then the vision changes to the boy with many boxes, one of them bejeweled. After opening a box, the two Kings from earlier appear. The boy opens the bejeweled box, revealing his divine destiny. A battle ensues, and at the end, Pink Guy slays Frank in order to save the world. The beings rejoice, and the revelation ends. Style and Genre of the Book The book is written in two different genres. The main part of the book is written like a science fiction or fantasy novel. Each chapter continues the story in a chronological way, and only a few times parts from its focus on Frank in order to show events taking place elsewhere. Also, each chapter begins with a few sentences that do not fit the style of the rest of the book. They seem to be more poetic or symbolically descriptive in nature. For example, one chapter begins with lines like "The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there", while the rest of the chapter comprises of more story-based sentences. This occurs at the beginning of each chapter, and can either sum up the main moral/point of the chapter in a wise way or describe the environment Frank finds himself in within the Chapter. The book contains both dialogue, description, chronological narration, and inner dialogue. Along with the novel-style part of the book, many elements are taken from Biblical literature. The second chapter (or the first chapter in the chronological story) starts with Frank showing superior skills and intellect by "writing quadratic equations on the wall ... and explaining them in Aramaic", and "Because of his brilliant mind... people would line up to pet his head in the hope of having knowledge imparted to them". This is similar to the depiction of the young Jesus in the temple in Jerusalem, where he was found by Mary and Joseph "sitting among the teachers, listening to them and asking them questions. Everyone who heard him was amazed at his understanding and his answers" (Luke 2:46-47). For the rest of the book, similarities to Biblical literature are not so clear until the 14th chapter, where Frank meets the Ultimate God. During the conversation, when Frank asks many questions seemly in despair, the Ultimate God responds with his own questions like "Were you there when I flung the omniverses into their positions? Do you know how many omniverses and dimensions and realms there are? ... Surely you know, Francis! Do tell me!". This style is taken from the Book of Job. When Job is in despair, God says "Where were you when I laid the earth’s foundation? Tell me, if you understand. Who marked off its dimensions? Surely you know! Who stretched a measuring line across it?" (Job 38:5). Also, the appearance of the Ultimate God, as a light and a flame, are taken from the imagery in the Book of Exodus, where God appears in the burning bush. The Revelation chapter of the book (which will be called "FF's Revelation" in this paragraph) is written entirely as apocalyptic literature. Many of the sentence styles are proof of this, such as "In the vision I saw...", "And I saw the boy standing..." as well as the author asking the giver of the visions questions like "'What does this mean?' I asked" followed by responses from the giver like "Write what you see". FF's Revelation also takes much from the Book of Revelation in the Bible, also known as the Apocalypse of John. The beginning paragraphs are almost identical to passages in the Apocalypse of John as well as passages from the Book of Exodus. The first line of Revelation, "I, Negi, was sitting under a pomegranate tree." is worded just like the Apocalypse of John, "I, John, ... was on the island of Patmos" (Revelation 1:9). The phrase "Remove the soil from your roots, for the place you are resting is holy ground" is worded also exactly the same as Exodus 3:5, "Take off your sandals, for the place where you are standing is holy ground.". The ending of FF's Revelation is also just like the ending of the Apocalypse of John. The last line of FF's Revelation is "Grace and peace across the tiers", and the last line of the Apocalypse of John is "The grace of the Lord Jesus be with God’s people". This line in FF's Revelation also is a reference to the beginnings and ending of the epistles in the New Testament, "Grace and peace to you from God...". The words 'grace and peace' occur in the greetings of all of the Pauline epistles (except Romans), Peter's epistles, and 2 John. In summary, the story line of the book is written like a novel. However, references to Biblical and apocalyptic literature are found throughout, especially in Chapter 14 and Revelation. Knowing this makes it easier for the reader to understand the cryptic nature of parts of the book. The Book and its Canonicity The book, in many places, reveals new information about Frank and the rest of the omniverse. Many of these revelations appear to contradict previous statements within lore. For example, in the videos, Frank claims to have gotten his unique voice from throat cancer. However, in the book, it is said that he got his voice from singing too much Christian heavy metal. These inconsistencies are many. However, many have undertaken the task to reconcile the book with the videos, so that they can both be considered lore and both be accurate. Trivia * The book is written by George Miller, but is cited in the vid as written by The Eldest Negi. * It is unclear whether the book's contents is confirmed canon in the Filthy Frank Universe. Category:Books Category:Props Category:Objects